


Walk You Home

by timelostdoctor (orphan_account)



Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/timelostdoctor
Summary: Anna and Kristoff have their first date.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristanna Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007622
Kudos: 17





	Walk You Home

**Author's Note:**

> It's after midnight, so it's technically day 2. As always, I look forward to any comments, critical or otherwise, you guys have.

First dates were always nerve wracking, but this particular date was really getting to her. Anna knew Kristoff a little, of course, but was it enough? Her last relationship had not ended well, and it hadn’t ended that long ago, either. Still, she was ready for this step.She was ready for Kristoff. After a last check of her hair and makeup in the hall mirror, she yelled a goodbye to her sister as she left their shared apartment. 

It was a warm summer evening as she walked down the street. Adults were chatting, children were playing hop-scotch on the sidewalks, and people were having fun and living their lives. Many people were retreating from the falling twilight into their houses, the lights shining like a beacon in the half-light. 

The walk from her apartment to the restaurant was not long, only a few blocks, but still she was five minutes late. She rushed through the door and saw him sitting at a table, looking over the menu. “Kristoff, hi,” she said as she took her seat. 

He beamed at her, his honey-brown eyes full of genuine joy. Her heart melted a little. “Hi, Anna.”

Anna picked up her own menu, opening it in front of her face to give herself a second to breathe. She knew Kristoff. Not well, but she knew him. It wasn’t like he was suddenly a different person just because they were on a date! How had a smile knocked her so off balance? With a deep breath, she looked at the menu. 

It didn’t take long for the waitress to take their order, bring their drinks, and vanish into the kitchen. What was she supposed to talk about? She already knew what he did for work, she knew he had a dog, she knew...quite a lot more than she had realized. “How’s Sven?” she asked. 

“Sven is good. Made me promise to bring him a doggie back.” He gave a weak twitch of the lips at his own joke, but Anna laughed. After a second of silence, Kristoff cleared his throat. “How’s Elsa?”

“Elsa’s good. She’s working on some kind of project for school, so I haven’t actually seen her around lately, but the dinners I make keep getting eaten so she’s alive.”

Kristoff chuckled. Then silence fell again. 

What had happened? They were hanging out just a few days ago with their mutual friends and the conversation had flowed so easily and now? Now it was like her mind was blank. She didn’t know what to say, or where to look, or how to hold herself. She nearly jumped for joy when their food made it to the table. 

Anna eyed Kristoff’s order. “That looks good.” 

“It is. Want a bite?” He offered her a forkful.   
The question and fork hung in the air a half second too long before Anna answered. “Yeah.” She took the offered food. “It is good,” she exclaimed. 

Kristoff leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, “I know.” Then he snatched his fork back. Just like that, the awkward mood was lifted and they were able to talk again. They left the restaurant and walked the short distance to the theater where they were watching a play. Anna had been surprised that it wasn’t a movie or some other typical night out, but Kristoff had assured her they would both love it. 

The atmosphere of the theater was quietly electric. The audience was dead silent as the lights fell. The actors came on stage and suddenly Anna forgot about everything else. Once actor seemed to be in every scene - with nearly as many costume changes. When they called for audience participation to bring a character back to life, Anna answered whole heartedly and made sure Kristoff was, too. And when the actors took the stage for a final time with a bow, Anna was full of energy. 

In the throngs of people in the theater, some standing and discussing, some trying to leave, some heading for the gift shop, she felt Kristoff take her hand. They slipped easily together, fingers lacing seamlessly. “That was amazing,” she said. “The absolute best experience of my life!” She giggled, looking around. “It all just seems so grand.”

“It is pretty amazing,” Kristoff admitted. “I thought you would like it.”

They finally made it outside and Anna realized their night was ending. Just like that. It felt like it had just started, but that had been hours ago. 

She couldn’t let this end. Not yet. 

“Now I have a surprise for you,” she said. His hand still clasped in hers, she led him down the street.

The sign above the cafe read Ingrid’s Sweets. “It’s a dessert place,” she explained, practically skipping to the counter. The menu was written on chalk board paint in vibrant colors. 

The woman at the register smiled at them. “Anna, and honored guest. What are you craving tonight?”

Anna looked over the menu as if she and the server didn’t already know what she would order, mostly to give Kristoff time to decide. “Just a chocolate milkshake,” he said. 

The simple order gave Anna pause. “Make that just two chocolate shakes.” The server’s eyebrows rose but she didn’t say anything.   
“So,” Kristoff said as they walked out, arm in arm, “how do you feel about bowling?”

“Bowling? I’ve never been.”

Kristoff stopped, nearly pulling Anna off her feet in the process. “Never?” He shook his head. “Oh we have to fix this.” And off they were, into the night. 

The bowling alley wasn’t very crowded, which was probably a good thing, because Anna really sucked at bowling. Truth be told, she could have been a bit better if she tried, but since Kristoff was teaching her, she didn’t want to try too hard. 

He had demonstrated the first few frames, but since she kept totally-not-on-purpose getting gutterballs, he had to show her in a different way. His chest was lightly pressed to her back and his hand was gently wrapped around her wrist. “Okay, so the basics. Pull back to get some momentum, as you step forward with the opposite leg.” Slight pressure on her right wrist pulled it back as a small nudge on her left leg caused her to step forward. “Yeah, just like that. Then you swing forward and step forward again at the same time --” They slowly went through the motions of it as Kristoff said, “and release.” He pulled away and gestured to her bowling ball. “Try it for real.”

Anna gave a small smile and picked the ball up. She took a deep breath, thought about Kristoff’s words, and actually tried to make the ball knock over some pins. 

It ended up veering too far to the left and going in the gutter anyway. Maybe she hadn’t been pretending to be bad as much as she thought. It didn’t matter though, because Kristoff was laughing. “You’re really not doing bad for a beginner, I promise.” 

He picked up his own ball and rolled it, knocking every pin down. “You’ll be doing that in no time.”

Of that, Anna wasn’t so sure. Still, they played several more games, and Anna was only getting a few gutterballs by the time they were ready to leave. 

Anna wasn’t certain what time it was, but she was getting very tired. Kristoff didn’t seem to be dragging, but she knew he must be tired, too. Still, the night was so fun, and she was connecting with Kristoff so much that she didn’t want to end it. 

They lingered outside of the bowling alley, neither wanting to make that first move to leave. Finally, Kristoff sighed. “Can I walk you home?”

“Sure,” Anna said. Hand in hand, they walked down the sidewalk. 

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. “Or we could catch a really late movie?”

Anna perked up a little. “That sounds fun,” she said. 

“I think there’s a midnight showing at a theater not far from here.” They turned and walked in the opposite direction of Anna’s apartment and toward the theater. There were only two movies showing this late but Anna didn’t care what they were watching, only that they didn’t have to part for another few hours. This was, undeniably, the best first day she had ever been on. 

Armed with popcorn and soda, they plopped down into a chair in the dark, empty theater. “I’ve never been to a movie this late before,” she said. “Do you do this a lot?” 

There was enough lighting to see a flush rise to Kristoff’s cheeks. “Sometimes? For big releases.”

“Big releases? Like what?”

He looked to the side with a shrug. “Like Star Wars. And other movies.”

“That’s cool. Are you one of the people who dress up?” she asked. She could just picture him in brown robes, holding a plastic sword thing. 

“Eh.” The screen flashed to life and he grabbed the change of light like a lifeline. “Movie is starting.”

“Kristoff, we are literally the only two people in here. I don’t think we’ll disturb anyone if we talk.”

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “So we can make fun of the movie without getting popcorn thrown at us.”

“Totally.”

Not that they did make fun of the movie. Instead, Anna held tightly to Kristoff’s arm as they both left the theater with tears in their eyes. “That was … a lot,” Anna said. “Did not expect that.”

“From the title, it sounded like a comedy!” Kristoff swiped at his cheek, hoping to remove any lingering trace of a tear. 

“I know.” 

Once again, they were faced with separating. “So, shall I walk you home now?” Kristoff asked, offering Anna his arm.  
With a grin, Anna took his arm and they sat off. They walked slowly, both doing their best to draw out the evening. They were only a block away from Anna’s apartment when they passed a little park. It wasn’t much - a swing set, a rusted slide, a few benches and a sandbox, but Anna seized it. 

“Oh, I’ve never noticed this little place before.” They stopped and looked from the outside and as one seemed to decide to swing for a moment. They sat in on the dirty plastic, wrapped their hands around the creaky rusted chains, and had a few moments of companionable silence. Gone was the awkward uncertainty from earlier. Anna felt that, when the time came again to leave, she would be able to do so again, because she would be seeing Kristoff again. 

Still, they sat and talked until color hit the horizon. 

“Oh, crap, is that the sun?” Anna said. 

“Yep,” Kristoff sighed. “Maybe we should really get home this time?”

“Yeah.” Anna nodded in agreement. “But let’s hang out again. Maybe I can make you dinner?”

Kristoff smiled. “I would like that. I’d like that a lot.”

They made it back to Anna’s apartment without further incident. Kristoff would come back Friday and have dinner, and hopefully many other nights.


End file.
